Time Consumer
by Pansychic27213
Summary: America should be the spokesperson for fanfiction...


**A/N: This is in the AU where France has discovered the Hetalia fanfiction and shown England. Also, if fanfiction was worth money, America could be the fanfiction salesperson.**

 **Time Consumer**

England frowned and stared at the unusually quiet blonde across from him. Normally, America would be up and about, singing some ridiculous pop song or obnoxiously eating a hamburger. Which would make sense. But no, the blue eyed blonde sat quietly and slowly scrolled through something on his phone. Maybe it was Canada?

A quick glance around the room showed that Prussia was excitedly chatting with a faint shimmer and a plate of pancakes that appeared to be magically disappearing. So no, Canada was over there.

Which meant this one was America and something was just plain wrong.

With a sigh, England resigned himself to whatever fate would come of him as he prepared to pull the silly American away from what he was doing. "Well, this meeting is certainly boring. I guess I'll just leave to get a quick bit to eat." No reaction. "Maybe a _hamburger_?"

America twitched faintly, but gave no other reaction.

"Maybe with some _fries_?"

The blonde still didn't look up. Now this was just getting weird...

"And a _milkshake_?"

Blue eyes continued to scan the phone.

"Good gracious! What are you so involved in?!" England growled. He leaned forward and snatched the phone from his younger brother's hand.

"Hey!" America pouted, suddenly more aware. "I was reading that!"

"You were what?!" England gasped and glanced down to confirm. Sure enough, the screen was filled with black text. "Since when?"

"Japan showed me this cool website that does stories online. For free!" The younger explained excitedly. "There's all kinds of genres on there, and it's perfectly legal because the authors choose to post their stories! I was thinking of getting an account myself."

"That sounds wonderful," the Brit murmured. "But how do you know none of it is stolen?" America laughed.

"It's pretty obvious. Most people on the website are teens and college students."

"Wouldn't they write rubbish?"

"Nah, they're great! See, look, I was reading this one story about this crazy magician who attacks this group of superheroes and turns them into kittens! Then they have to figure out how to reverse the spell and stop him from taking over the world," he chirped.

"A magician you say? What's the magician's name?"

"Loki!"

England frowned. "I know that mythological gods are supposed to be free game, but isn't it a bit overdone? Who are the superheroes?"

"The Avengers! I love them so much-"

"America! This _is_ illegal! People aren't supposed to write stories about original characters! That's copyright infringement!" The Englishman shouted.

"No, no, see! Cause they aren't making any money off it! The website's free, remember? And the owner of Marvel gave consent that people could write using his characters. It's just fanfiction. As long as they aren't selling it..." America shrugged.

"And you read this rubbish? None of it is original, America! Where's the interest in that?" The emerald eyed man questioned.

"Because I get even more fun adventures out of the characters I love! It takes something I already love, and puts a new spin on it, making it different and cool!"

"I really don't understand the appeal."

"Well, you said you like that BBC show right, the one about modern Sherlock Holmes?" The taller blonde asked. England nodded with a blush. "There's a section for that too! Here, lemme show you." The American clicked away on his device for a moment before handing it back. "Just scroll for a minute and see if anything pops out to you."

The Brit scowled and huffed, but he did as requested. Soon, a nervous grin appeared on his face and he lightly selected one. After a while, he began scrolling.

"I knew France had found something like this, but I didn't know they did it for everything," he muttered.

Across the room, a certain blonde, rose-bearing nation sneezed.

"Yeah, isn't it neat?" America bounced. "I just can't get enough of the stuff! They've got my favorite movies, shows, games..." He smiled suddenly. "They've even got plays and musicals! I'm sure they have that Willy Shakes crap you like!" The blonde laughed heartily. England's head snapped up.

"William Shakespeare, you twat!" He screamed. America just laughed and jogged away.

-{[(•)]}-

Within a week, all nations with a smart device spent all meetings and free time reading on said devices. Even Germany had been caught with the addictive stuff. When asked, he blushed and politely coughed. Hungary, Japan, and Lichtenstein were suddenly very open about how they spent their free time, even starting a small club with meetings about various animes and popular shows.

Though they barely spoke to each other anymore, each nation had suddenly become much closer than they had ever been before.

And thus, the world was united and purified through FanFiction.

Except for World War III.

Shippers be crazy man...

 **A/N: Recently, my friends and I realized that we all became friends through talking about fanfiction and sharing our work. No. Seriously. I had like one friend at the beginning of the school year, and now I've got people in every class who I can talk to about my fandoms.**

 **Fanfiction makes the world go round. ^w^**

 **QUESTION OF THE UPDATE! What is your favorite Hetalia character song? I could kill to hear Pub and Go in English with the right lyrics. *drools* America's Hamburger Street, Romano's Delicious Tomato Song, Japan's Excuse Me I'm Sorry, Ukraine and Belarus's Carrots and Sticks, The Bad Touch Trio's Marukaite Chikyuu... All so good! What's your favorite? (Sorry, had a fangirl attack...)**


End file.
